


In the In-Between

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: A spell goes wrong. Dean and Sam have to fix it before whatever lives between the ripples of the universe get to the Reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 5





	In the In-Between

“It’s so odd.”

“I know, but there’s got to be an explanation.”

“You and your expla- Y/N couldn’t just have disappeared!”

“Well apparently she can.”

“Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!”

***

Why did your head have to hurt so much? And why were the guys screaming? Scratch that. Dean. Why was Dean screaming? You lifted your hand to press it against the throbbing in your forehead.

But it never connected.

Some part of you knew where your face was. But you couldn’t feel it. You looked down at your hands and saw the floor through them.

Well. Crap.

***

“What do you mean she used the wrong ingredients?”

“Hey, according to this list for the spell, and going by what’s in the bowl… it’s not all there. And this heather… I don’t think it’s heather. Look-”

“So, if all of this is wrong, then where is she?”

“I-”

“Spinning around in a circle isn’t answering anything.”

“That’s what your brother is saying. She could be standing right next to us and we wouldn’t know.”

“Can she hear us?”

“I hope so. She needs to know to stay put while I try to reverse it.”

“Please, baby… hang on.”

***

Something was very wrong. And not just suddenly being invisible. The same way you could mentally feel where your face should be, you could feel that you were not alone. For all intents and purposes, the bunker was empty except for you in whatever in-between you’d spelled yourself to.

The floor creaked in the hallway. Nothing there. Above you, something skittered through the ducts. It was no use backing up against the wall; you went straight through it. With a gasp you surged forward to return to your room.

It felt like the closest thing to safety. But you knew that wouldn’t last much longer.

***

“Revertere ab umbra. Revertere ab umbra. Revertere ab umbra. Veni ad nos. Veni ad nos. Veni ad nos.”

“Why isn’t it working?”

“I don’t- It’s really to early to expect anything. Give me a minute.”

“Hurry up. I don’t like this.”

***

You didn’t like this one bit. The skittering was getting closer. And it was coming from all sides.

A light opened up in front of you.

Anything had to be better than this.

***

“Dean?”

He turned from huddling over your desk with Sam. “Y/N? Where the hell did you do?” A second later he was squeezing you as close to his body as he could. As if you might disappear again.

“I- I was trying to come up with a way to talk to Kevin.” Your hand shook as you touched your face. Cold fingers. Warm cheek. Better. “Something went wrong. And there… there were… things.”

The brothers were suddenly on edge. And Cas burst through the door. “Things. What things?”

“Good to see you, Cas. I don’t know. I never saw anything.” Dean’s chest was the perfect place to burrow as a shiver ran up your spine. “Maybe we should go over the warding. Just as a precaution.”

Dean sent Sam one way, and Cas another. But he never let go of you. Then his hand started to smooth down your hair, easing the fear out of your body. “Don’t do that to me. Please.” He kissed you deeply, assuring himself that you were really back. “It scared me.”

You chuckled. “Scared me too. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with my style a bit. Let me know what you think!


End file.
